Angelica Crystalie Frost
" Nearly 300,000 Years has passed. She has defeated the army of Gideon. She froze and stopped the timeline to be destroyed. She rescued the entire Planet of Requiem from insanity's destruction. And once again, she helped the destiny's chosen one to reach her success. That may change Equestria forever. " - Online Description. Angelica Crystalie Frost is the main supporting protagonist in The Harmony' Chronicles and the Main Protagonist of the Frostbite Series. She has a cutiemark of a Crystal with a golden crown on top. She's also one of the two chosen mares. She wields the Element Of Hope. Story Description " A Former Legend of the Forerunners. Believed to be the seekers of Light and Ice. For this one, she was never easy to be tamed on such foolish things on the world. She has her eyes as her own detail for a spot. Nevertheless, she never gives up. As she was Equestria's very best Agent. The Eyes and Ears of the Princesses. And then, become of what she is now: A Goddess. " - MLP:FiM RPG Beta Game " The only Legendary Alicorn of the Crystal of the Stars was her. Her Unique Ability of foreseeing the shadows within a pony's power. Is always the help of the child of the greatest land creators of all. " - Paradigm Description. Life Background Angelica is a helpful friend. Sometimes in a need for desperate help and later became a powerful ally. She has a long mane compared to Fluttershy's mane, first she was an unicorn but later. Her past memories and her Alicorn form returns and became a Goddess herself. Most likely a princess. She is also the cousin of Harmony, the main Protagonist of the Harmony Chronicles. She's a member of The Mare League. She has a little tomboy on her side. But she does know how to play her game or do her role as a Goddess. She may have been a glorious champion of the forerunners. But never did beaten her Mother's greatest's challenge yet. Angelica was just a cheerful friend. Her smile can gloom and brighten not only Requiem. But also her friends. She never give up hope on anypony just to complete their challenge. Because she always hope so. Times before the Events. ''Harmony and Angelica Frost Stories ''Episode 0: Promise 399,980 Years before the Events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. When Angelica was at the age of 20. She was teached by her mentor named Aki'Binshaw. The Master of Frostbite Techniques. Her mentor was also the seven spiritual masters that puts on every Alicorn's focus and Divine Beings into great power. She was a very brightful student and aced most of her studies on Equestria. Although, she was lacking her potential visit for her mother. Because Angelica was making up excuses all the time. Hanging out with her boyfriend named Super Lance, a Pegasus Unicorn and the son of one of the greatest Flyers of Equestria. Just when Angelica was at the age of 28. Her mother denied her engagement with Super Lance because of his father. Very sneaky and also stalking the princess at all times. Angelica accepted that decision, but left herself out on loneliness. Just centuries passed and Raiya was Born. Angelica reversed her frown and was very happy to be the eldest from the two. As she played along with her sister, Raiya Frost. Time grew short. During an infestation attack from Crystale. Raiya Frost was taken away and Angelica tried to get the villian who got Raiya. But failed when a Dark Core attempted to slow down and permanently leave Angelica a mark. A Rare Mark that is not only a enemy of Equestria. But the universe itself. The I'cie. ''Episode 1: Guardian Core'' 38 Months before the Events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Angelica Joined on the Guardian Core after she regained morale on herself. At first, she was denied on the Large Military Organization. But she was later accepted by Director Laws. Because of her skills about Frostbite. She quickly rose through ranks and eventually getting into the rank of Protagonist. ''She was the only one in the history of the Guardian Core Status ever received that rank. She worked alongside with Max Exilir. ''Episode 7: Last Wall 1 Hour before the Events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. When Max Exilir sacrificed his life to save Angelica. Angelica became desperate once more. She was awarded with the Medal of Honor to save Equestria from Cabal's Attack. She later on, still works for the Guardian Core and owns a Large Fashion Company on Alicornia. Where she became a fame and later, have some of her own friends. But Angelica was later, followed by an Ice Ghost. Which later to be identified as her long lost mother from over 1,000 years: Princess Rylai. I'cie Mark ''Angelica Frost Stories: A Mark of an I'cie'' Angelica was surprised when the mark of an I'cie appeared from her chest. She hid it by a permanent color paint that's actually the same as her skin color. Unfortunately, she can't hide it away from her mother. Only her and Rylai knew that Angelica is an I'cie. Forerunner Details Since there was only one Alicorn that was born pure. So does knowledge was stocked behind on a mare's future: Angelica Frost. This Ice-Crystal Legendary Alicorn was once Requiem's Savior. Now a leading leader of the new Team called: Frost Seven.